Prince of Darkness
by DeanWinchesterPercyJackson
Summary: When Order, brother of Chaos, declares war on the Demigods of Long Island Sound, an unlikely ally, with a long overdue grudge, will come to help, in place of Percy Jackson. But as we all know, things are never as they seem. The rating may be off, please let me know. Also, if you read this and have a better summary, PLEASE MESSAGE ME. More characters than are listed.


**Hey guys, I'm back with another new fanfiction. Now, before you all go on a rant 'oh, so you have time to write new fanfiction but not update any of your others?' let me explain. I have the issue that goes something like this:**

 **Me: I wanna write fanfiction**

 **Brain: Yeah, but don't update any of the old ones that are already published**

 **Me: Why? There are people who like those, and if I don't update, it might make them sad**

 **Brain: Yeah, but I have this even cooler idea, that's better than all of those**

 **Me: really?**

 **Brain: yeah, so just open up google docs, and start writing. Trust me, you'll love it, and once you start writing you won't want to update any of the old ones**

 **Me: I don't know…**

 **Brain: Do it. Now.**

 **Me: Eh, okay.**

 **So yeah. That's kinda what happens. So anyway, that's my excuse. So if you want to bite my head off, please send me a private message so we can discuss it together. Otherwise, enjoy my new story 'Alec: Son of Gaia and Tartarus'**

* * *

Chapter 1

A Grudge To Hold

"Everyone shut up and listen!" Zeus screamed through the throne room. The demigods who were visiting, as well as Chiron and all the gods (minus Dionysus) went silent. Zeus sighed, rubbing his temples, before sitting up straight in his throne. He cast a sidelong glance at his brother, Poseidon, who was slumped down in his seat, eyes downcast to the floor. Ever since Percy had said he was going to take a break from the Gods four years before, Poseidon hadn't been able to find him. None of the Gods had, and even Zeus had to admit, though not out loud, that he was worried. Clearing his throat, and forcing himself to look away from his brother, he turned back to the gathered Demigods.

"First thing is first. Has anyone heard from Percy Jackson?"

Everyone turned to look at Annabeth, who shook her head.

"No. Lord Poseidon, there's always a chance he's in Alaska."

Poseidon shook his head sadly.

"He wouldn't be. I know my son."

"Well," Annabeth began. "The only other place he could be is-"

"Don't you _dare_ say it's name!" Poseidon screamed. Everyone in the throne room jumped, turning to stare at the sea god in shock. Poseidon sighed, shaking his head slowly. "Let's just face it, he's gone and he's not coming back. Ever."

"I'm sorry." Annabeth whispered. Zeus nodded, before taking control once more.

"With that out of the way-"

Again, he was cut off by an Iris message. The all stared in confusion as Dionysus's nervous face appeared.

"Dionysus. What're you doing?" Zeus asked. Dionysis shrugged, glancing behind him for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"There's a uh...man here. Well, not man. He's here with his army, and he-" Dionysus grunted, as he was pushed to the side, and a tall man with a dark face came into view.

"Gods of Olympus, I am the Primordial known as Tartarus, and I'd like to lend my army to help you in the war against Order."

Zeus frowned, the first to get over his shock.

"Why? What's in it for you?"

Tartarus gave a dark and hollow laugh.

"Let's just say I've got a twenty-one year old grudge against Order that I'd like to get off my chest."

Zeus narrowed his eyes, thinking it over for a few seconds, before speaking,

"How about this. You tell us if you know where Percy Jackson is," Poseidon looked up at the name, and Zeus went on. "And we'll help you."

Tartarus nodded. "Of course. How about you come down to Camp Half-Blood, and I'll tell you everything I know."

The Gods shared worried glances, but before they could express their own opinion, Zeus spoke for the group.

"Deal. We'll be there in a flash."

"I hope that wasn't a joke." Tartarus said flatly, before the Iris message cut out. The Gods sat in their throne's numbly, before Jason Grace, son of Zeus, spoke up.

"I guess we should head down."


End file.
